


Inevitable Expiration

by Artsynerd_Withnolife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Young Love, remus lupin's sense of self worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsynerd_Withnolife/pseuds/Artsynerd_Withnolife
Summary: Remus enjoys what he has, despite all his feelings telling him it won't last





	Inevitable Expiration

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through my docs and came across this finished piece. V short but I like it

Remus felt giddy laughter bubbling up in his chest as Sirius’ lips ghosted over his neck. They were pressed into each others’ space under the invisibility cloak in one of Hogwarts’ many nooks and crannies. Sirius had borrowed it from James to keep his boyfriend company on prefect duty. Remus knew he should be a bit more professional but really what were any of the teachers expecting with his choice in friends? Well, hopefully the two of them weren’t the topic of conversation in the staffroom…

His attention was mercifully returned to the present as Sirius pressed their lips together with a dizzying force. His breath left him gasping into that delicious mouth and he showed his appreciation with a squeeze of the arms thrown around the black-haired boy’s neck.

All thought of prefect duties was gone but Remus could care less. All he wanted was to stay in the strong embrace of his love’s arms, surrounded by the smell of parchment and musk and quidditch. Someday Sirius would find someone better. Someone who fit with his personality better, who wasn’t so nervous being the spotlight, someone who wasn’t a threat, a monster. But that didn’t matter. Right now Remus could drown in how lucky he was to have love and happiness and three amazing friends. These things that once seemed so impossible, that still feel so surreal. Well, one day it will all dissolve, but today is not that day.


End file.
